


July

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Long teeth were revealed as soon as Reverend Amos Howell smiled and found his mother in Smallville.





	July

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Long teeth were revealed as soon as Reverend Amos Howell smiled and found his mother in Smallville. He remembered Unity sending him to gather victims to control. He saw her wide eyes before she stepped back. Reverend Amos Howell recalled his life as a happy boy near her. ''New victims.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
